1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device having a display and a keyboard or an input device similar to a keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 illustrates an operational position for an electronic device, typically represented by a personal computer, having a display and a keyboard. In FIG. 9, a display 2 and a keyboard 3 of the personal computer is placed on a working table 1 such as a desk. When an operator 5 sitting in a chair 4 and having a standard sitting height is operating the keyboard 3, it is said that a preferable tilt angle xcex8a of the screen of the display 2 lies in the range from about 25 to 30 degrees and a preferable tilt angle xcex8b of the keyboard 3 lies in the range from about 5 to 9 degrees when ergonomics (the scientific guideline for on operator to comfortably and easily perform a job) is taken account. The appropriate angle xcex8a eases strain on the eyes and neck of the operator 5, and also the appropriate angle xcex8b eases strain on his or her wrists.
The tilt angle xcex8a is an angle between a line 1a orthogonal to the surface of the working table 1 and the screen of the display 2, and the tilt angle xcex8b is an angle between a line 1b parallel to the surface of the working table 1 and the surface of the keyboard 3.
In order to obtain an appropriate operational position taking ergonomics into account, mechanisms for adjusting the angles xcex8a and xcex8b are incorporated into the conventional display 2 and keyboard 3. For example, the display 2 has a base 2a having a predetermined curved surface along which the display 2 can slide, and the surface of the keyboard 3 is formed in advance so as to be tilted at an angle corresponding to the angle xcex8b or the surface is tilted by projections, formed on the bottom surface of the keyboard 3, for adjusting the angle xcex8b.
However, in the foregoing related arts, since it is required to independently adjust the tilt angles xcex8a and xcex8b of the corresponding display 2 and keyboard 3, achieving an appropriate position by adjustment is troublesome.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device in which tilt angles of a display and a keyboard can be adjusted at the same time, and, as a result, an optimum operational position taking ergonomics into account can be easily obtained without spending time and effort.
An electronic device according to the present invention comprises a base placed on a desk or a working table similar to a desk; a display comprising a screen; an input device; display swing means for swingably attaching the display to the base; and input-device swing means for swingably attaching the input device to the bottom part of the display. The input-device swing means is disposed closer to the screen viewing side than the display swing means.
In the electronic device according to the present invention, the input device is preferably a keyboard and the display may further comprise an arm having a predetermined length and extending from the display swing means to the screen viewing side. Also, the input-device swing means may swingably attach the keyboard to the top of the arm.
In the electronic device according to the present invention, the input-device swing means may comprise a hinge mechanism for attaching the keyboard to the top of the arm. Also, the hinge mechanism may have a structure in which, when the keyboard is in a position to totally or partially cover the screen of the display, the hinge mechanism is in a locked state in which the above position of the keyboard is maintained, and, when the keyboard is in another position different from the above position, the hinge mechanism is in a free state in which the keyboard swings.
In the electronic device according to the present invention, the display may comprise loud speakers at both sides of the screen. Also, when the keyboard is in a position to cover a part of the screen of the display, the loud speakers are preferably disposed above the part of the screen covered by the keyboard.
The electronic device according to the present invention, the keyboard may comprise at least one projection, on the bottom surface thereof, comprising an elastic material having a low sliding resistance in its shear direction.